Talk:Plants vs. Zombies 2/Upcoming content/@comment-28218732-20160430054014
So, since everyone is suggesting ideas for upcoming plants/worlds, might as well join in. Worlds Primordial sea/soup Based on the beggining of life on earth. The gimmicks are: All columns, exept for the first 3, wich are rocks, are flooded and only acuatic plants can be placed. Lighting ocasionally strikes a plant, instantly destroying it. If a electric plant is in the lawn, it will absorb all lightning that would have struck in a 5x5 radius and become supercharged, wich makes it do a special attack. The plants are: (Premium) Sky-shroom: (Recharge: Mediocre, Sun Cost: 50) An orange mushroom (Puff-shroom=purple, Sea-shroom=green) wich uses it's roots as a propeller. It shoots spores 3 tiles ahead of it, but it can be placed anywhere, including the water tiles in Pirate Seas, and over other plants. P.F: It creates another Sky-shroom in a random tile, and it shoots 30 spores below it, wich also applies to every Sky-shroom on screen. Taser Acer: (Recharge: Mediocre, Sun Cost: 150) A tree with electrical leaves. It creates voltaic arcs similar to Lightning Reed, but it deals no damage, and instead slows down zombies by paralyzing them. P.F: It creates lighting that slows down and deals damage to every zombie in it's lane, and the lanes near it. (Premium) Sunflower seed: (Recharge: Mediocre, Sun Cost: 100) A sunflower seed that produces sun at the rate of a sunflower, but has the health of a Wall-nut P.F: It generates 150 sun, and gains an iron mask that increases it's health Solar Stem: (Recharge: Fast, Sun Cost: 200) A sun with beady eyes, sitting at the top of a stem with leaves. It has a tiny planet(or plantnet) that orbits it in a 3x3 area, and 2 other planets orbiting it in a diamond shape with it as the centre. These planets deal damage to the zombies it hits. P.F: It spins the planets around it at an extreme speed, damaging every zombie in it's trajectory, and then tosses them in front of it, dealing heavy damage to the zombie they hit. More-shroom: (Recharge: Mediocre, Sun Cost: 100) Instant-use plant that transforms into a random plant that the player has when placed. Retro Arcade: Based on the shot of popularity of videogames during the late 90's and early 20's. Everything from this world is 8-bit. It takes place inside of an RPG. The gimmicks are: Elemental zombies; Zombies of different elements and with different abilities come instead of regular zombies and their Conehead and Buckethead variants. Plants: Snowflax(Pun on Snowflake): (Recharge: Fast, Sun Cost: 200) Slows down all zombies in a 3x3 radius around it, damages fire elementals and gets rid of their ability. P.F: It deals 10 NDS, and inmobilizes every zombie in a 5x5 radius Kalewind (Pun on Tailwind): (Recharge: Slow, Sun Cost: 150) Based on a hand fan. It's an instant-use plant, that when planted, blows a wind from the house to the zombies that increases the speed and doubles the damage for a few seconds of every projectile. A fire plant (too tired to think of it) Zapricot : (Recharge: Mediocre, Sun Cost: 400) It shocks the entire ground, dealing damage to every zombie on screen, exept flying ones, and it has the DPS of a Peashooter. P.F: Creates a permanent electric field around it, dealing damage to every zombie in a 3x3 radius. (Premium) Elemental pea: (Recharge: Fast, Sun cost: 250) It can be tapped on to switch elements. Fire element: The same as Fire Peashooter. Ice element: The same as Snow Pea. Electric element: It shoots peas that deal 1.5 the damage of a pea, and create voltaic arcs when it hits similar to Lightning Reed. Air element: It shoots peas that deal 1.5 the damage of a pea, and go trough every zombie on the line. P.F: It shoots 60 peas total; 15 of the fire element, 15 of the electric element, 15 of the air element, and 15 of the ice element in that order. Zombies: All of these zombies can come in a Conehead or Buckethead variant Fire zombie: It has an increased speed, and instantly kills any plant it touches, like the Explorer Zombie. If it's damaged by an ice plant, it will turn into a normal zombie. It takes half damage from fire plants. Ice zombie: A slow zombie, that has the health of a Buckethead. It can't be chilled. It takes double damage from fire plants. Electro-zombie: A super-fast zombie (same speed as a weasel), but with the health of a normal zombie. It doesn't take damage from electric attacks. It becomes stunned and stops moving if it's affected by a Blover, a Hurrikale or a projectile powered by a Kalewind. Wind zombie: A speedy zombie that flies over all plants, and can't be knocked back, stunned or blown away. It takes double damage from electric attacks. Iron zombie: It has the health of a Blockhead/Knight/Fossilhead zombie, but it's really slow. It takes double damage from electric attacks. Takes no damage from melee plants (Bonk Choy, Wasabi Whip, Spikeweed/rock, etc). If it's magnetized by a magent-shroom, it will instantly fly to the square the magnet-shroom was, bump into it and stun both the zombie and the Magnet-shroom for 10 seconds.